


we're all dead in devil town

by myztixz



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 1: The Raven Boys, Cabeswater - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by the Raven Cycle, Missing Persons, Prompt Fic, Raven Cycle Spoilers, Song: Devil Town (Cavetown), Supernatural Elements, Swearing, go missing, jinsoul is a nerd, kind of?, nobody dies they just kinda, yerim deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myztixz/pseuds/myztixz
Summary: 'Jung Jinsol, a nineteen-year-old South Korean girl, went missing in the early hours of this morning. She was last seen in the woods in Seoul in the Gyeonggi Province in her home country. Police are still on the lookout, and those who were with her at the time of disappearance are being questioned. Please contact the services if you know anything.'
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Choi Yerim | Choerry, Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul & Choi Yerim | Choerry, Jo Haseul & Ha Sooyoung | Yves, Jo Haseul & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	we're all dead in devil town

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to yet another loona amino challenge! for this one i was given the prompt 'There was water, a lot of water, and that was the last thing I remembered before she went missing'. It was supposed to be crime however i went along a more mystery supernatural route. Also loosely inspired by the end of the first raven cycle book!!  
> title is from devil town by cavetown

There was water, a lot of water, and that was the last thing she remembered before Jinsol went missing. The rain was so _harsh_ \- it had been pouring it down, thunder and lightning crashing around them as the wind blew harshly through the trees. It was all Haseul could think about now she was out of that place, body wrapped in a mix of blanket and towel as she shivered in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the police station. Her hair was dripping onto the floor, but for once she didn’t really care. It’d be mopped up anyway, she had decided. _Don’t sweat the small things_.

It was Yerim who’d told them it was a bad idea. When she thought about it now, Haseul agreed with her after facing the consequences. But her, Jinsol and Sooyoung had walked onward, leaving Yerim in the dust to ponder on it before unwillingly joining them in their journey. She hadn’t meant for it to turn out like this. She hadn’t meant for Jinsol to just _disappear_ like that.

The night had been dark, stars shining brightly through the trees as the beginnings of a storm dripped through the gaps in the branches of trees.

Despite the chilling breeze that followed them, they’d trampled through the dirt ridden leaves that crunched under their feet and followed a half-assed path through a canopy of trees into an opening that they knew all too well. The trees creaked and groaned at their arrival, hushed whispers greeting them as the greenery rustled. Jinsol had been all too enthusiastic about finding this place - she’d been a huge supernatural nerd since Haseul had met her, head so far in the clouds that realistic ideas about other worlds were simply foreign to her. Sooyoung had dropped her backpack against the same tree as every other time they were here, and Yerim had whined in her usual manner about how she didn’t like it here. Haseul should’ve listened to her this time, she thinks, her complaints being louder and a bit more fear intertwined with her voice than the usual. She’d had an uneasy feeling as well, choosing to ignore it in favour of the rush of everything that happened whenever they came. She wished she’d listened to her instincts. 

“So!” Jinsol had said, eyes glimmering with excitement. “Are you guys ready?”

An uneasy silence hung in the air in response, interrupted only by rustling leaves and a sniffle from Yerim. The grin on the blonde’s face faded a little, hands moving back down to her sides.

“What? It’s not gonna be that bad, c’mon! We’ve read up on this shit, there’s nothing to worry about!”

Something itched in Haseul’s brain at that phrase. Maybe there was something to worry about.

“I dunno, Soul. Shouldn’t we wait to do this when it’s daytime? And not on the verge of a storm?” Haseul perked up at the voice, looking at Sooyoung as she spoke. “I’d rather not get drenched and then get fucked up by some weird ritual you wanna do.”

The blonde giggled at that, “Stop being such a pussy, Sooyoung. There’s jack shit to worry about. Who cares about a bit of rain? It’s now or never baby!”

Haseul should’ve expected that kind of response.

Jinsol had been going on for months, constantly researching and travelling around their little village searching for energy surges on the ley lines, looking for any chance to possibly awaken them  _ without  _ some weird killing sacrifice thing (although Haseul very much believed that Jinsol would sacrifice her  _ own  _ dead body if it meant it would get her what she wanted). It had taken her months of research and Haseul really wondered how she’d managed to stick to it for so long, considering she couldn’t stick to one after school club for more than two weeks when they were younger. She’d spent countless hours in the old restricted section of the library, scribbling borderline unreadable notes into multiple notebooks, tearing out pages and maps from bruised and battered books that looked centuries old. She was committed, Haseul had to admit. She knew everything in so much depth that it was lost on Haseul when she sat and listened to one of her five-energy-drink-fuelled rants.

Jinsol really took her school librarian position for granted.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, reluctantly unzipping her bag and taking out the white spray paint can and wooden spikes buried inside. Her eyes moved, brows furrowed as she searches the area. 

“You sure this is on the ley line, Soul?”

Haseul wondered why Sooyoung asked. Of course it would be. This was Jinsol she was talking to. 

Jinsol almost laughs. “Of course it is. We’ve been coming here for months, Sooyoung, we know literally everything about this place.”

_ Wrong _ , Haseul thinks.  _ You  _ know everything about this place.

Except, her more reasonable side interrupts, about what will happen here.

She’d asked before, only to get some long-winded way of saying ‘no idea’ from Jinsol. Don’t sweat the small things, she’d said. It’d been about a week before current events, both of them sat on their house’s porch, shoulders touching. Haseul had originally come out to watch the stars, not expecting anyone else to be there. Jinsol had been. 

“There’s no proper way of really knowing exactly what will happen,” she’d said, hands waving around to put emphasis on her point. “Glendower things, for sure.” Things.  _ Things _ . Suddenly Haseul felt a little less comfortable with the prospect of her friend sacrificing herself in some weird way for a dead nobleman. Was it really worth it? Time would only tell.

The brunette lets out a sigh and offers the spray paint to her. Jinsol almost snatches it with how quick it is, movement filled with energy and anticipation. Everyone watches as she presses down on the nozzle, drawing out that ever so familiar symbol on the very handy patch of dry dirt they’d been greeted with when they arrived the first time.

Haseul feels Yerim jump next to her. When she turns to the girl, she notices how pale she looks. Her eyes are glazed over from what she can only presume is fear and her hands fiddle with the hem of her jumper. They meet eyes and Haseul throws her a comforting - or at least, she  _ hopes  _ it’s comforting - smile. Both of them shiver at the sudden chilling winds that attack them through the trees.

Sooyoung makes her way over, struggling to push the wooden spikes in each corner of the symbol and triumphantly smiling at them when she manages. “So,” she asks, “this it?

“Yeah.” Jinsol takes a deep breath. “You guys ready?”

She looks uneasy, Haseul thinks, seeing the flash of fear in her eyes.

After gaining confirmation from the other three girls, the storm picks up. Jinsol looks a little more at ease now, gaining back that same rowdy confidence from a few minutes ago. The trees around them sway and the wind starts to whistle and rain pours somehow angrily from the sky.  _ This can’t be good, _ Haseul thinks.

Jinsol takes another deep breath. Suddenly, Haseul feels that sinking feeling come back even harsher, as though it was drowning her insides. Her chest feels tight and her head hurts.  _ This can’t be good, _ she thinks again.  _ It really can’t be. _

She doesn’t hear Jinsol walking into the middle, ears overcome with the sudden power of the storm, and the rain hammering down around them and the aggravated swishing of leaves above them, but she sees it. And then, she feels it.

One foot in seemed to be fine. It mildly calmed some of her nerves when she saw no effect take place. Maybe it’d gone wrong - they’d missed something and they’d have to call off the whole thing and do it some other time. She had hoped for that.

Jinsol turns to her, only her, one last time, staring her dead in the eye. Haseul feels herself gasp, Jinsol’s eyes threatening tears and her face contorted with the expression of such extreme fear that Haseul almost doesn’t recognise her. She sees her mouth move, and it takes a moment for her to process what she says, words bouncing around and echoing in her brain as Jinsol turns around again to face the spray-painted triangle.

“Expect the worse.” Shit.  _ Fuck _ , Haseul thinks. 

She reaches a hand out to Jinsol, fingers so close to pulling her away before Jinsol speaks the words that will set it all off.

“I will be your hands,” she says. Haseul feels as though it’s barely above a whisper even though Jinsol has put her whole body into yelling it, voice cracking slightly.

The wind picks up. The rain pours more. The ground grumbles and groans. Shit.  _ Shit. _

“I-” Jinsol goes to shout again, voice telling her tale of fear for her, but she continues. “I will be your eyes.”

That’s when it happens. Second foot in the triangle. The world turns to chaos around them. 

The first person to react is Yerim, a piercing scream as the ground shakes and cracks beneath them. Sooyoung topples over next to her, and she wishes she cared about her friend’s wellbeing but all that mattered right now was  _ Jinsol _ . 

Her eyes move up, searching for her when she sees it - the ground near the spray paint begins to crack more, and she hears Jinsol scream as chunks of earth break off and fall into the river behind them. Normally, she would find the river beautiful - twinkling sunlight almost blinding her and elegant looking fish making their way through. Now, though, it’s threatening, harsh waves of water crashing angrily against the eroding ground. It gets closer, and Haseul’s knocked to her feet, only able to helplessly watch as it makes its way to Jinsol, ready to devour her in the waves.

A hand reaches out, and a voice that she thinks might be hers screams for the blonde to come towards her, to take her hand, that everything will be okay. It won’t be, she can clearly tell from what’s going on, but she didn’t have the time or energy to waste thinking about everything going wrong. All she could think of was Jinsol.

She feels like she’s crying but she isn’t sure. Her body feels numb, devoid of anything except raw fear and adrenaline. Her lungs hurt and her ears are cold and her hair is dripping wet now, but her mind rips those thoughts away and suddenly she’s standing, attempting to balance among the shaky rocks. She looks up after somehow steadying herself, and that’s when she sees it. 

Jinsol falls - or, she more  _ jumps  _ \- into the river. Oh,  _ fuck _ . Oh god. Haseul can’t believe what she’s seeing. Then, she can’t believe what she’s doing. 

In a moment of pure panic, she pulls off the jumper she’s wearing and runs towards the river, holding her nose and diving in. She only realises what’s happening when she hits the water, hearing Yerim yell her name as she powers through the water, looking for those blonde locks or that dumb skirt Jinsol decided to wear. She’s cold, her eyes and nose burn, she feels so weak against the power of the stormy waves, but she keeps going with no other thought than _ save Jinsol.  _ God, fuck it hurts her eyes to look, water feeling as though it’s filling every crevice in her body, but she has to find her. Please. She needs to.

There’s so much water, and it’s all she sees and she thinks to herself that there’s no hope if you can’t find her. But she feels that she can’t live with herself if she lets Jinsol get taken by some dumb ritual on some dumb ley lines for a dumb nobleman. It wasn’t dumb to Jinsol but right now, when her life is on the line, she feels it is. 

Something catches her eye - a glimpse of blonde, and she moves at unprecedented rates to try and get to it and she’s so close before her body gives up on her, and she feels her consciousness slowly begin to leave her. She’s exhausted, limbs feeling like they’re going to drop off, and she feels like her chest is being stabbed. She’s going to die here, she thinks. Two of us are going to die here. 

The world goes black. 

* * *

She doesn’t notice Sooyoung sitting next to her at first. It’s only when she speaks, shaky words echoing around the pale blue walls of the police station that she realises. Haseul turns to look at her, trying to form some sort of half-smile as she does. 

“They’re just trying to get something out of Yerim now,” she says. 

Yerim. The poor girl hadn’t spoken, hadn’t even made a noise since she screamed in Cabeswater.  _ Fuck _ , Haseul thinks for the millionth time that night. They’re a mess. 

Haseul had hoped she was dreaming when she woke, however was very much brought back to reality when she snapped her body upright, gasping for air with Sooyoung holding her gently and Yerim sat behind her, devoid of emotion. It didn’t feel real. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Jinsol would come up behind her, making her jump, telling her it was all just a bad joke that went wrong and that she hadn’t meant to scare her _ that much _ . But it never happened. Jinsol was gone. Haseul had sobbed when she realised it, gasping for air again and clutching on to Sooyoung’s shirt for dear life as Yerim stroked her hair with a gentle hand. 

This wasn’t a dream, she had to tell herself again as the sound of heavy footsteps went past her. She can’t wake up and have everything back to normal. Jinsol was gone.

A door opened, and Yerim walked out, eyes on the floor. Her purple hair looked more vibrant in the white, overbearingly bright station lights, but the face who owned the locks was dark, features moulded into an expression of sadness. She didn’t say a word as she sat down. The officer behind her sighed in defeat, taking a glance at the three as the door shut.

The TV in the corner flicked on, catching Haseul’s attention. A sign next to it read that it turned on automatically at five in the morning.  _ Four hours since Jinsol went missing. _ Her eyes moved back to the TV, feeling Sooyoung’s head move up to the same place. The news began, and the worst experience of their lives was relayed back to them.

'Jung Jinsol, a nineteen-year-old South Korean girl, went missing in the early hours of this morning. She was last seen in the woods in Seoul in the Gyeonggi Province in her home country. Police are still on the lookout, and those who were with her at the time of disappearance are being questioned. Please contact the services if you know anything.'

They were never getting her back.


End file.
